New Blood
by evilbelgian
Summary: Alucard has killed integra and is now a free vampire, he is spending his time teaching seras victoria to get accustomed to becoming a fully fledged free vampire. a story of mistakes and how she deals with the consequances
1. New Experiences

Hi everyone, this is a new fanfic based a short while after the end of the hellsing series, Alucard and Seras Victoria killed sir integra hellsing then with the only heir of the hellsing family dead, the control art restriction system was broken and Alucard was no longer held back by the seal. This is a few months after that and Seras Victoria is now so starved she has agreed to drink live human blood. This is the story of her first feeding and the consequences that follow.

* * *

New Experiences 

I was walking on the beach on a late Saturday afternoon in mid spring. There was a warm breeze blowing over the ocean and the water was splashing against the shore. My Boerbull, splashing in the water as it attacked it invisible prey with playful enthusiasm. That would be the last sunset either of us would ever see but of course we didn't know that.

I started walking back towards my house as it got darker, Vrikkie running after me as she noticed I was leaving. Then just as the sun disappeared from the horizon and we were plunged into darkness, a being descended in blur of blue and blonde upon me and latched itself upon my neck. I instinctively took hold of the first thing I could and I bit it in an attempt to get it to let go of me but did not seem to pay attention. I tasted blood on my lips and my life being drained out of me.

When I awoke I found two scars upon my neck and the taste of blood still on my lips. Whoever or whatever attacked me must have left. I got up and looked around to find Goldie lying in a heap on the floor. She must have tried protect me and gotten pushed aside by my unknown assailant.

I picked her up and found her to be surprisingly light. As I continued my walk home I found myself licking the blood of my lips.

"Now police girl see what you've done, you must learn to feed properly or each time you do you will find yourself with a Sireling." Said Alucard as he stepped out of the shadows, there was a hasty reply that came from the shadows "But master I didn't mean to I…well…there was the dog and I loosened my grip, I couldn't help it." The two vampires stared at each with their own interpretation of what that stare meant.

They then broke their gaze and looked over the dark alley street, gazing upon their new kin they set off in the darkness to welcome him to his new destiny.

* * *

Ok that's the end of chapter one, Hope everyone likes it. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter I will welcome them gladly and hopefully be able to use some of them. By the way there is a plot, its hiding somewhere but it is very shy so give it some time to show up. I was imagining my neighborhood when I was making this chapter which would mean that they live are taking temporary residence in South Africa. I can think up the scenery better if they are where I live and the places I know. I decided to use a purely south African dog as my new character's pet for authenticity. I was having some difficulty trying to describe a boerbull so i gave up.

This is the link to a boerboel breeding site and it has loads of pictures and information on the dog. this may help you identify with situations later on in the story where the dogs personality comes into play ( yes that means it gets to live).

The site : 


	2. Fond Memories

Ok chapter 2 of new blood is out, I was waiting for more reviews but considering my story will only get lower on the list I thought I might as well write the new one.

Thank you to sepul, bishonen-no-hime and dark-angel-rising for comments

An especially big thanks to dark-angel-rising for the writing advice she has given me over time and every read her fics they're really good but only after you read mine.

Enjoy the chapter

* * *

As I watched our charge walk along the street with my beloved master I started remembering back to a time not so long ago when all my food was delivered to me in packets with a choice of ab- or ab+. It had all started when Alucard had a fight with Integra that night 3 months ago….

It had been a rainy day in England and all seemed fine. I had just gotten back from a mission regarding a few fledgling freaks having some difficulty taking control of their urges. I was walking towards Integra's office when my heightened sense of hearing picked up the shouting.

"You will not step one foot out of this house unless I say so!" shouted Integra

"It is my choice or not on how I wish to raise my sireling and I say I train her in these ways outside the grounds of the Hellsing manor!" Roared Alucard in a tone usually reserved for the lowliest of freaks

By this time I had made my way to the door of Integra's office and was peaking through a slit in the slightly open door. Alucard passed a quick glance in my direction acknowledging my presence then continued to stare into his master's unwavering gaze.

"You will do no such thing, Seras Victoria is Hellsing property just like yourself and I command you to stay in Hellsing manor."

For less than a second a murderous look passed over Alucard's face, this was unnoticed by Integra who continued to suck on her cigar as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Alucard then composed himself and walk straight into a portal that opened up In front of him.

I contemplated what I should do next, confront Integra with my report on the freaks or go downstairs to the dungeons to comfort my master. I concluded that holding off on the report would only make Integra angrier and decided to face her.

I pushed open the door and walked in. she glared at me with a contempt that made me put my head down as I talked "Permission to give report 132AC regarding creep activity in bon street London"

"Permission Granted Agent Seras Victoria" Said Integra, now in a slightly better mood because she was back in control of her surroundings.

After I gave my report I ran down to the dungeons to find that Alucard was nowhere to be found. So I decided to catch an early morning's sleep.

I slept in quite a bit and woke up at 11 to find Alucard staring over me. I noticed that the seal was not on his gloves but before I had a chance to say anything he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the dark void in the wall.

This is when I learned an interesting limitation to Alucard's powers his portals where short ranged and we had to go through about 3 before we were a good distance from the Manor.

As we got through the last portal he looked me in the eyes and said "I killed Integra."

I was speechless yet I had so many questions to ask first of which was why? Over the next few hours Alucard explained to me from the sanctuary of a crypt that Integra could not understand the responsibilities he had towards me and that the only way he could fulfil them was to make a permanent break in the seal by killing the last member of the Hellsing family, he also explained the excruciating pain he went through to go against the seal and kill Integra. I sat there shocked and yet so happy that my master would go through all that pain just so he could be with me and train me to be a proper Nosferatu. Alucard truly cared about me and for him I would now do anything.

I now felt ashamed of myself that after all he had gone through for me I had somehow managed to screw up my first feeding. I dug around behind me into the cooler and picked up a bag of blood. I stuck a sippi straw into the neck of the bag and sucked.

Hopefully I could make it up to him when I would need to kill the unwanted vampire, I only hoped I wouldn't have to kill the dog…….

* * *

Well that was chapter 2, slightly longer than the first one but that was my objective.

People review and you get special mentions in the authors note. Also further plot ideas people I need plot ideas NOW!!!!!

OK review review review.

Will be updating soon so stay in touch.


	3. New Allies

Hi everyone chapter 3 is finally here. I apologize for taking so long to get back to you with this one but I have had writers block for the past week or so and was completely buggered. I tried writing another fanfic but after the first paragraph I gave up.

So thanks to everyone who reviewed and a big thank you to Dark-angel-rising for the emotional support and writing tips that she has given me.

I would also like to introduce my new muse, maul. This is also the new character that is being introduced in this chapter as Seras Victoria's new pet. It's a hellhound (the details will be explained in the chapter).

Ok so here it is finally. The eagerly awaited (I hope so anyway ) new chapter to New blood.

* * *

I looked Into the Carved Mahogany Door my breathing deep and hoarse. I looked back into the street where I could make out Alucard standing there his red eyes gleaming with excitement. I took a deep breath and then I Phased through the door.

There was a trickle of blood all along passage which then turned of into a room on the left at the end of the passage. I stood there with sweat running down my hands and then I heard a cough. "Anyone there" I stuttered nervously. I gripped the glock in my hand and then continued down the passage, suppressing he urge to lick the blood on the floor.

I walked into what appeared to be a lounge of some sort and then on the floor my barely conscious prey.

He looked up at me then with a pleading voice asked "please help me". I looked at him as coldly as I could (just imagine Seras with a stern look and you'll see it doesn't work) then suddenly I noticed next to him the dog that had been there when I had tried to feed, it was losing a lot of blood.

I rushed to its side. "What's wrong with it" I shouted while looking with accusing eyes at my prey.

The Man looked at Seras Victoria with shock and then looked down at he muttered out "I….I couldn't help myself I was Possessed I was so hungry and he looked so tasty.

Seras looked at him with disgust and with little regard for the man dragged him to the dog then proceeded to shoot a whole through his wrist.

The Man screamed out in pain then looked her in the eyes but all he could see was a look so cold it chilled him to the bone. Then Everything went blurry.

She let the blood poor into the dog's mouth. Slowly its returned as the strength giving liquid trickled down its throat. Then the unexpected happened, the dog started changing shape. Its matted fur became spiked and its eyes turned red. Its tail grew out from the stub it was and became long and scaled. Its ears perked up and grew longer, scales then formed at the base of the ears of creeping upwards.

After the transformation was complete Seras' intended victim died from shock and blood loss.

Seras' looked at the demonic vampire dog in awe and then the dog looked up at Seras and started whining. It was Hungry and it was no Seras' duty to feed it…..

* * *

There we go chapter 3, this one is rather short but I generally write according to what I think is appropriate.

I still need to find a beta reader so if anyone is interested then please send me a pm. What would be even better is if you live in sunset beach, table view cape town South Africa and you're a female around the age of 16 but hey one can only hope.

So yes review.

My muse is rather useless as it turns out

Maul: woof

See what I mean, I have a hellhound for a muse and he can't talk.

If I get six reviews by Thursday I will update on Friday. So review.


	4. Knowledge Gained

Ok people chapter four, this is the most amount of chapters I have ever written so I am very happy. I also have over 400 hundred hits so I am extremely happy.

We get to see a bit more of maul in this chapter. I am still looking for a beta reader and perhaps someone who could draw maul because it would really help me write about him if I could see him.

Use the description I gave in the previous chapter for your basis and then whatever I don't put in go wild. Send me the link to where the picture is hosted if you do draw him. The email address is . also anyone who has any suggestions for the chapters to come then feel free to give in your ideas.

Seras looked at Alucard's impassive face as he looked over the hellhound she had brought back to their hideout at the top of the mountain. He examined it's scales and the spiked fur, he even examined the teeth.

After the entire procedure he looked Seras in the eyes and without any indication gave her a clap on the back.

"Huh what….why?" exclaimed Seras

"That's the first hellhound I have seen successfully produced in almost 2000 years and police girl I must say you did a fantastic job"

Seras blinked in incomprehension "you mean you're not mad at me for turning a dog into a creature from the pits of hell".

"Of course not actually I am rather pleased with you police girl you have found your familiar, this is a greater achievement even because you have not yet achieved the rank of the true Nosferatu".

"Master I don't know what to say I'm so happy oh…… (Oh my word he approves of something I did wow that's so cool what should I do. I'm so confused and yet so happy)"

Seras stood there gazing at alucard and then she passed out from happiness

"Police girls, Police girl, are you okay. Police girl wake up"

_**Several hours later **_

"Maul that's what I'll call him" shouted out Seras as she suddenly awoke.

"That's an appropriate name" said alucard apparently unsurprised with her sudden awakening.

"Master"

"Yes Seras what is it"

"Do you have a familiar?"

"Why yes I do Seras you've seen it a few times yourself"

Looking rather shocked sheepishly replies "I…I have I don't remember"

"You wouldn't know if you'd seen it for my familiar and I long ago reached the final level of bonding. My familiar is the multiple eyed dog I can morph into, this is a level of bonding that takes hundreds of years to achieve and it this dog that is the source of my increased regenerative abilities and the reason why incognito could not defeat me"

"So I have a pet that increases my vampiric abilities"

"That is right but for now your goal is to bond with the dog on an emotional level. Not that it should be to much of a problem considering you get emotionally attached to everything with and without a pulse"

"That's mean"

"No that's death" (Notice the play on words oh my I'm so proud)

"now go take care of your new pet I have to go get something and I need to go alone"

"OK" said Seras cheerfully as she skipped off to go disturb her currently sleeping familiar.

Ok sorry I took so long to get this chapter out but I had a lot of homework recently so I didn't have time. I know there are some character discrepancies in this chapter so don't kill my ass over it. The direction I went with the familiars, namely maul and Alucard's currently unnamed familiar. I took inspiration from bleach (the anime not the detergent). If you bitch and moan over how incorrect this is of me to do I will just ignore you.

More input from maul in the next chapter. Some nice twists and turns in the plot so don't forget me.


	5. Errands

Ok people chapter 5 is here I apologize for taking so long but the maul got hold of the flashstick I was using to move it to my main comp and he wouldn't give it to me till I got him fresh meat, so here I am with chapter 5 and no more math's teacher so I hope you're all happy.

Ok so here it is chapter 5 of new blood

(I've been forgetting this so here it is)

I do not own hellsing or any of the characters in this fanfic except for maul.

Maul: woof woof

EB: you're a hellhound you don't woof

Maul: (looks at EB funny) Woof

EB: I give up

Maul: (starts panting)

There he stood in the middle of the alley looking deep into Alucard's eyes, he was not impressed. They continued to look at each other from afar, both cautious to make the first step towards the other.

Walter began walking towards Alucard, unconsciously checking that all his wires were in place. It had been three months since the hellsing organization had been closed down yet he still dressed like a butler.

Alucard couldn't help thinking, as Walter progressed towards him that it would have been a wiser decision to kill him when he had had the chance, yet for some reason when the opportunity had been there he just hadn't been able to do it. He supposed it meant that there was still a shred of humanity in the dark abyss he called his soul.

Then suddenly there they were, looking at each other, Alucard the no life king and Walter the angel of death.

And they stared

And they stared

"So have you got what I asked for?" said Alucard suddenly breaking the silence.

"I honestly don't know why I even agreed to get it for you?" Walter said sternly.

Alucard replied, amused "You got it for me because you're still alive, that's why."

Walter just stared in Alucard's to eyes, gestured to a door at the end of the alley then stalked off in its direction.

Alucard watched Walter walk off towards the door then turned around and walked straight into an open portal behind him.

Walter watched as Alucard entered through the dark rift, and then gestured to the walls and tables in the room. They contained a selection of artifacts from crosses to mystic weapons, as well as some very impressive firepower.

"The entire hellsing armory including the ancient artifacts store, now are you happy." said Walter in a very dissatisfied tone

"I am an eternally damned immortal with an incompetent for a Sireling why would I be happy?" said Alucard rhetorically as he scoured the contents of the walls and several tables. Finally he picked up a black spiked collar and a matching leash.

Walter looked at Alucard with a confused look then asked him "why do you need those, your familiar bonded to you beyond the level of needing those items a long time ago."

Alucard looked at Walter with a demeaning look before saying "I am aware of this Walter, they are not for me, now I hear my guns have been repaired and I happen to have become quite attached to them so if you could point out where you put them that would be appreciated."

Walter stared at Alucard in disbelief then said "Your guns, your guns you say do you know how fucking heavy those monstrosities are I nearly broke my back getting them in here and all you do is ask where I put them! Really the nerve of you, they're on the table in the corner of the room."

"Thank you Walter that's all I asked." replied Alucard.

"And I took the liberty of making an ample amount of ammunition for you." said Walter pointing in the direction of 2 large crates marked "EXPLOSIVE"

"Ahh Walter what would I do without you" smirked out Alucard

Walter snapped back "you'd be making your own ammunition that's what you'd do without me, Now if you would excuse me I no longer have a nocturnal sleeping pattern since you left so I am going to get some sleep. Feel free to stop by and pick up anything you want when you need now so shoo."

Alucard grabbed the cassull and the jackal and put them in his coat pocket, picked up both crates of ammunition and walked through the dark rift in the wall

Back at the house (the one that belonged to the guy who was maul's owner) Seras was trying to teach maul some tricks.

(EB: to know how this was going find a dog that has had its soul corrupted by a demonic presence and its body warped by the demonic influences of the corrupted soul and try and teach it to sit the film it and send me a copy.)

Alucard entered the room through a rift in the wall and saw Seras dangling a finger (not hers a disembodied finger she picked of the dead guy) in front of maul while trying to get him to sit. He ignored this, walked to the corner of the room, put down the two crates, and then he burst out laughing.

"Police girl what in the name of Satan's balls are you doing!" giggled Alucard

Seras looking slightly perplexed dropped the finger she had in her hand in maul's expectant mouth then said "What's so funny master?"

"Oh police girl you amuse me, but enough of that. I got your familiar a gift." said Alucard then proceeded to pull out the black spiked collar and leash from his coat," this is an ancient artifact created by a mystic 800 years ago to control my familiar. Now I pass it on to you so that your bond with the familiar may grow and you reach your full potential."

"Master I don't know what to say?" Seras said.

"Then don't say anything." Alucard replied.

Ah finished, I am considering making Walter a permanent addition to the story. So tell me if I should make him a permanent character or not and if not tell me how to get rid of him.

Holidays starting this week so I will try to update at least twice next week.

Lots of reviews means I update quicker so review, review, review.

Oh and I am thinking of ending the story by chapter 10 so I can start my bleach/hellsing crossover.

People please I ask again review. I do not need deep insightful reviews just people telling me how good or crap I am.


End file.
